


Tim and Ralph

by orphan_account



Category: Lego - All Media Types
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-23
Updated: 2015-09-23
Packaged: 2018-04-23 01:27:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4858004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the YouTube series, this shows the daily adventures of LEGO minifigures Tim and Ralph.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Race

Ralph stopped at a stoplight with his red car. So did Tim with his yellow car. They looked at each other, and both revved their engines. They drove off when the spotlight went to green.

Tim drove off first, then Ralph did. They went to take a turn. Ralph pulled his gear lever and went past Tim's car. Tim got furious. So, he made a plan to catch up by altering his car, which made the car go faster. When he got there, his car bumped into Ralph's, and it made the car spin.

Ralph altered his car by making the car taller, and it drove above Tim's car. Ralph stopped, and went to see if anything was happening. Then, he saw that Tim altered his car again. Tim made a taller car just like Ralph's, but with legs.

Tim was on the left side on the road. Ralph was on the other side. And the finish line was in the middle. They competed to get to the finish line. But instead, the cars crashed into each other, making the cars into small, tiny pieces.


	2. Mouse Trap

Ralph came into the room to see Tim looking at a mouse. The mouse went in his hole to hide, and the duo walked away

Later, Ralph tried to trap the mouse with a spring-loaded bar mousetrap. He tried to hold the hammer with a lever. The lever failed to. Ralph tried again, and the trap slapped his hand on accident. Meanwhile, Tim was in the same room placing other mousetraps.

He checked what Ralph was doing. Ralph finally got the lever to hold the hammer. He backed away, and set off the mousetrap behind him. He turned and backed away to find another mousetrap behind him. And he fell on the mousetrap he was first working on. Tim shook his head and walked away.

Ralph's second attempt was a swinging hammer. Tim saw Ralph putting a slice of cheese near the mouse's hole. Tim happily goes to eat the cheese when the hammer hits him, and drops the slice of cheese on the floor, a chance for the mouse to successfully get the cheese.

Their third try was trying to hit the mouse with a shovel. Tim let the shovel lean on the wall. Then, he went to let the mouse out of the hole. Tim picked up the shovel when the mouse escaped. Tim's head pepped out of the hole, and Ralph accidentally hit him instead. He walked to Ralph furious, and saw the mouse come back into the hole.

They had two final attempts such as chasing the mouse, and bribing him using a hundred dollar bill. After both failed, they leaved the house frustrated. However, they left the door open, leading in more mouses and other animals.


	3. Snow Day

The friends met on the snow-covered ground. They decided to start off their snow day by building their forts. When Tim wasn't looking, Ralph threw a snowball at him. Tim turns around, and Ralph tried to hide in his fort. Tim attempted to throw a snowball at Ralph 'till he finally got ht.

Both had a snowball in their hand, and started a snowball fight. Tim threw a batch of snowballs at Ralph, and all of them hit Ralph. Ralph made a snow gun, and Tim brought out a better one. Then, Ralph made a snow blaster. He pulled a lever that would bring a big snowball to make Tim completely covered in snow. Luckily, Tim got a blaster too.

It was a blaster that threw numberous snowballs at Ralph. It kept repeating until they were filled with snow. Their forts were bigger than before. Both looked at the sun. The sun melted all the snow, and it was nice out again.


End file.
